Triple Trouble
by Cokeaholic
Summary: Rewritten, refurbished & recarpeted. An updated version of my old fic where SG1 meet the teenage versions of themselves. Another SG1 team out there? This can't end well! R&R is appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue but please review!

---

**A/N **I'm baaaack. I know you missed me. Anyway I found this old story of mine and realized I might've hit on something back then. So I've given it a total makeover. Complete with spelling and context corrections; and it's now better then ever. So sit back and enjoy and try to remember a time where Hammond was in charge and Jack was still** _in_** the show.

**Summary: **Teenagers can be tough, but wait till you meet the teen versions of SG1. Were they really that bad? Everyone's about to find out!

TRIPLE TROUBLE!

-----

Chapter 1 - Just another typical SG1 mission.

By SaRah

------

General George Hammond sat in his office enjoying one of the few moments of peace he'd been able to steal during his career at Stargate Command. Everything seemed to be in good working order, there had been minimal injuries and barely any death threats in the past few weeks. Teams were on simple recon and scientific missions and even his Flagship team had been awhile without a world ending battle. But George had been working at Cheyenne Mountain long enough to know better then to assume anything. It was when things got quiet that something was bound to happen; all one had to do was wait. But while he was waiting for the inevitable doom to come, he was more then happy to sit back in his chair and relax, even if it did seem somewhat trivial.

Not more then 5 minutes had passed before the familiar sounds of the klaxons reached the General's ears. He sighed in resignation; he really hoped this wasn't the turn of the tide. Quickly he made his way to the observation room. "Walter?" his voiced boomed the familiar name, not needing to ask the obvious question.

"Receiving IDC - Its SG1 sir." the technician said; his voice even.

"What was their scheduled arrival time?"

"Not for another 18 hours Sir."

"That's what it thought. Open the Iris." His voice steady; hiding the anxiety he felt inside. SG1 back early was never a good sign.

Immediately the metal iris retracted, showcasing the familiar blue horizon he had become accustomed to. He stood waiting with baited breath, preparing for the worst. The security teams on the floor were armed and ready as well. This was a situation all too familiar for all of them.

As the first figure appeared through the watery surface; the General's demeanor eased a little. Colonel Jack O'Neill stood a picture of perfect health, with not a worry line on his face. Perhaps disaster wasn't at hand. Soon after the form of the blonde Major and the blue eyed Doctor joined him, equally unscathed. Just as George was about to ask for an explanation another 3 figures materialized. These three were decisively smaller and definitely not Air Force personnel. There faces were decorated with the awe he often saw with first time Stargate travelers but this did not comfort him, there was something a little off about these three intruders. And he was determined to find out what it was.

"Colonel what the heck is going on here?" his stern voice carried through the mike and down to the team.

"Sir I'd like you to meet some friends of ours." Jack's voice was nonchalant as he indicated to the three kids behind him.

"Colonel! You're quite aware of the protocol for this matter" Hammond yelled his voice showing obvious irritation.

"Sir, trust me when I say it's a**_ really_** long story..."

--------

Before any more jokes could be made, Hammond ordered all to the conference room, his momentary peace forgotten. The six entered the room in difference states of apprehension; with the General's face not putting any of them at ease. Quietly they took their seats and waited for the General to speak.

He cleared his throat distinctively. "Colonel O'Neill, I do believe you have some explaining to do. As far as I'm aware, we have rules prohibiting the arrival of other species to earth without prior permission. Permission that I; definitely didn't grant."

"Yeah, uh, funny you should bring that up sir. Its just we felt these were uh, 'extenuating' circumstances."

The General raised an eyebrow.

"You see sir, these three;" Jack said indicating the teenagers "are actually us."

"What?" Now he was incredibly confused.

"Sir, what Colonel O'Neill is trying to say is that these three appear to be younger versions of ourselves. Sort of like the incident with Colonel O'Neill a few months ago." Sam butted in, trying to help the General understand.

Hammond shook his head and looked at the teenagers. Surely there can't be more of them. One SG1 was enough as far as he was concerned. Let alone an adolescent version. Yet as he looked closer he noticed the similarities. The girl, with her long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and her blue eyes focused intently on her nails. The boy with his matted hair and big glasses, his skinny posture shaking slightly. And the all too familiar boy, whose eyes he'd looked into not 3 months ago.

Maybe this was the end of the world.

"Ok" he sighed. "Major Carter, do you believe this to be the Asguard's doing?"

"Actually sir, we're not quite sure but these kids;" and as immediately as she had said the word three pairs of eyes shot up to look at her accusingly.

"I mean teenagers." she quickly corrected with a tight smile. "Are exactly that - there's no indication that they share any of our memories or experiences. They appear to just be teenagers made in our image. Not clones or copies, with no previous knowledge of the SGC or our specific lives."

"Hmmm - and you found them on P4Y579?"

"Yes sir they were attending the school."

And at that particular moment, what could only be described as a spitball; hit Colonel O'Neill in the side of the head.

"Hey" he said pulling it off his face with a look of disgust. "Mini-Carter - what the hell was that for?"

The younger Carter whose eyes were still focused on her nails looked up accusingly. "What?" she said her voice edged with venom.

"I think you owe me an apology" his voice slowed, like he was talking to a small child.

The blonde girl snapped. "Ok first of all; cut the mini-Carter crap; my name is Sam - S-A-M - remember it! Just because you seem to be incapable of calling her by her first name doesn't mean that applies to me! And a spitball? Firstly EW! Secondly, which one of us is more likely to resort to such juvenile Bart Simpson-esque behavior?" She raised her eyebrow challenging him to object.

The mini-Jack looked at the floor – guiltily.

"Damn, Carter were you always such a brat?" Colonel O'Neill turned to his 2IC.

"Sir." Sam warned.

"Oh come on you think you have it bad - I get to put up with this every day of the week." The younger Jack piped up.

"Wow - you know this must be really depressing for 'ya Jay" Mini-Carter's voice took a bitter edge as she referred to the younger Jack. Hammond could have sworn he heard the slightest 'oh -oh' come from the younger Jackson.

The girl shot him a look before continuing. "I mean I've always said 'grow up' but, hey, according to what's sitting in front of me; it's never gonna happen! Shocked!" she feigned surprised.

"Yeah well one thing's for sure when I do; I sure as hell won't be working with you."

"Oh - I'm hurt, how ever will you get far without copying all my answers?"

"God you are such a bitch." the kid sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I second that." the older Jack mumbled earning him a nudge in the arm from Sam.

"Hey Danny; Do **_you_** think I'm a bitch?" the young girl said her blue eyes gleaming.

"Ugh why me?" the boy sighed staring at the ceiling. "… I mean, uh, - no your not a bitch." he said as the young girl smiled.

"You're **THE** bitch." he muttered a little softer.

"Yeah" the Mini-Jack said slapping his friend's hand in a high five.

The girl simply smiled and shrugged it off before turning to the General. "Sir, do you mind if I freshen up a little?" her voice sugary sweet as she indicated to her bag.

He eyed her apprehensively. "Of course."

She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a small bottle of perfume and sprayed it twice. She smiled innocently and returned to her seat, perfume bottle away. All eyes continued to stare at her intently. Until the smell happened to reach the extremely susceptive senses of the young Daniel Jackson. The sneezing started instantly and continued for several minutes, all the while the smile stayed on the young blonde girl's face. Mini-Daniel offered up a glare in between sneezes.

"Oops." The girl's smile grew. "I forgot that was the one you don't like. So sorry."

Danny mumbled something unintelligible in reply.

"See what I mean" the other boy said.

Once again the girl smiled and the young Jack leapt from his seat; hopping on one foot rather ungracefully. He let out a few choice words and turned to the blonde.

"Oops." she repeated in the same innocent tone. This time lifting up her leg to show a stylish pair of black boots. With a decent sized heel. "These really hurt – huh." she rolled her eyes and leaned back contented.

"Ohkay" the older Sam said getting up and walking over to her younger self, before the tension could escalate any more. "Sir maybe its best if I take her to the infirmary, have Janet check her out - you know to see if everything's ok. And if there's some hint as to why there's a teenage version of _me_ out there."

"Major I think that's an excellent idea." Hammond said, glad for the interruption as Sam led her younger self out of the briefing room.

"Whoa; Carter as a teenager - who would've guessed she was such a brat." Jack said once they were gone.

"Us." the two younger boys said simultaneously, Daniel wiping his nose and Jack rubbing his foot.

Yes, Hammond thought. The peace was definitely over.

-----------------------

Reviews are like drugs. So please feed the addict.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** – I swear there is a reason Mini-Sam is so bitchy, just stick with me and I'll explain it. I promise.

Chapter 2 - Let's try that explanation thing.

By SaRah

-----

Dr. Janet Frasier had never seen anything like this before.

Actually that's not quite true; she had dealt with teenagers before. Her own daughter gave her enough trouble at home. And she wouldn't soon be forgetting the encounter with a very much younger, but none the less sarcastic; Colonel O'Neill. Her time at the SGC was anything but uneventful but this, really did take the cake; a 16 year old Samantha Carter. And she was a brat.

Not long after she had completed her examination of the teen she found herself in the middle of a very tense briefing room. On one side sat two sullen looking boys, their elder counterparts either side. Wedged between herself and Major Carter sat the girl and to her left, an incredibly exasperated General.

"Sir, all the tests are conclusive. The DNA is exact to a marginal percentage of error and as far as I can tell these are younger versions of the Colonel, Sam & Daniel. I'm still running tests and there are some inconsistencies that we're working on; but nothing that can't be explained by the differences in age." She smiled.

The General closed her report "Thank you doctor." He sighed again. "Maybe someone should explain to me the exact circumstances on how this took place."

Jack smiled. "Well we started our mission to P3Y … uh whatever it was and we found a reasonably un-advanced inhabited community, similar to earth. We were uh … greeted by um … that guy, who acted as a tour guide around um …." He trailed off in thought.

"Tyalla, Sir." Carter cut in. "Perhaps is should tell it?"

"What are you saying he's incapable of retelling a story?" the mini-Jack, suddenly piped up defensively.

The mini-Sam, who had calmed down after her physical, sighed. "No" she stated dryly. "She isn't saying that, because he's he CO and _that_ would border on insubordination or some crap – duh." She smiled

"Ok, uh … thank-you" Sam said trying to hide a smirk "Anyway we were on P4Y579, which the locals call Tyalla."

"It translates roughly into 'Hills of Tranquility' in Latin." Daniel cut in.

The mini-Jack snorted.

"Yes, well we were greeted by a diplomatic committee who agreed to have a representative show us around while they discussed possible trade deals. A senator, Dr. Rupert Charleton took us to the local private school whilst the parliament convened to make a decision. While we were there he received an important phone call …"

---- Flashback----

A striking man, in his early thirties smiled as he led SG-1 around an office area. "As you can see, the school is equipped with all the finest technology and latest information. This here is the …" he was interrupted by the high pitched ringing of his cell phone. "Oh excuse me, I have to take this, it's the committee. This is Miss Rosenburg, the school principal. Perhaps she can entertain you why I talk." He quietly excused himself.

"Yep sure thing" Jack said with a smile.

"Wow - this is incredible it's not often visitors from another planet visit us." Miss Rosenburg, a small lady with a rather large stature laughed awkwardly as she eyed the three team members.

"No I'd imagine not," Daniel said with a smile.

"Please come into my office - Minnie - how about some tea for our guests please." Miss Rosenburg continued speaking to the thin gangly woman at the front desk. Moments later they were all seated in a small office adorned with achievement and excellence awards. Daniel had made the mistake of asking of the school's history, and they sat through several minutes of Miss Rosenburg's excessively detailed recount of how early discoverers founded the school; when a loud, abrupt knock sounded through the door.

"Oh, excuse me!" Miss Rosenburg stood as a large man pushed three students in the door.

"Miss Rosenburg I am sorry to interrupt but these three." he said in a gruff voice indicating the kids.

"What did they do now?" she said irritated, shooting an apologetic glance to SG1.

"They released all of the frogs we were using for biology class." his voice showed no amusement as he still gripped the boys' shoulders.

The teenage girl smiled while her two friends stared at the ground.

"Miss Carter, another one of your schemes?" Miss Rosenburg's voice turned icy.

The blonde girl stepped forward twirling her hair innocently. "Me – no? - this one was all Danny's idea; you know ever the humanitarian." She smiled sweetly as she patted the smaller boy on the shoulder.

"You see Jay and Danny here don't believe in the inhumane treatment of animals, so they came up with the plan all by themselves. I went to class early to catch up on some work that I had missed and then they came in a released all of those frogs." She feigned shock.

"So you see Miss; I'm just an innocent bystander in this whole entire thing." She finished with a sugary sweet smile.

"And you expect me to believe that?" Miss Rosenburg replied angrily.

"Well yeah."

"I am very sorry about this." Miss Rosenburg turned to SG1, who since the arrival of the teens had turned eerily white.

"Hey Carter," Jack whispered to Sam "That wouldn't happen to be an incredible likeness to you as a teenager, would it?" Sam just nodded her head.

"Something is definitely not right here." Daniel said eying off the three teenagers.

The teacher continued "Daniel, Jack you have a weeks worth of after school detention and you might want to reconsider who your friends are."

"Yes Miss" they both said in usion

"You may go now"

"What about Sam, Miss?" Jack asked

"Samantha will be staying back with me; we have some things to discuss."

"My name is Sam." the girl said through gritted teeth.

"Yes well - Goodbye boys." the principal said ushering them out the door.

"Hey there," the girl said to the visitors who just looked at her in shock "Do I know you?" she asked eyeing Carter skeptically.

"Hardly." the principal interrupted "These are very important visitors - from another planet." she stated smartly.

"Oooh - wow!"

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere Miss Carter." Miss Rosenburg sniped, earning a small smirk from Jack. Then turning to SG1 she continued "Please, I hope you don't mind, I need to talk to Miss Carter for a minute."

"Oh no - its fine really - do you want us to leave?" Daniel managed to choke out.

"Oh no it will only take a minute, thank you." her voice stayed calm, turning to the young girl who had begun to stare idly out the window she yelled "Samantha!"

"My name is SAM - a whole three letters I'm sure you have the mental capacity to remember it … Miss." the girl smirked out the window.

"Ok then, _Sam_, I think you owe our visitors an apology."

"I didn't do anything."

"Miss Carter you have embarrassed this school!"

"No more then that outfit you're wearing. I mean polka dots and stripes together. Brave Move. Stupid; but brave."

"Miss Carter an apology – **NOW**, thank you."

"Oh your right I'm so dreadfully sorry, please don't hate us because of me - I would never be able to forgive myself." the girl said her voice cold and even, her eyes still out the window.

Miss Rosenburg snapped "That is enough! - I know you are experiencing some problems at home but there is no…;" she started, but was cut off by the younger Sam.

"Oh my god. Seriously? You know nothing of my life, so keep out of it. My school work is fine my grades are fine - none of my teachers seem to have a problem. Why is it you let Jay and Danny go and I'm still here when you perfectly well heard me say I had absolutely nothing to do with it!" the girl shot back just as harsh.

"Because Miss Carter I know **you**. You think that just because you get perfect grades means you can act like a spoilt brat whenever you feel like it? - Your wrong and you are quite lucky I don't expel you for this little stunt."

"Go ahead!"

"No, no, no…" Miss Rosenburg stopped, calming down. "I'm sorry I shouldn't go off like that. But I think we should schedule a meeting with the school counselor - maybe your father could join us."

"**NO NO NO AND NO**. No counselor. No meeting and No my father. I'm done with this; I think I'll just do the weeks detention with Jay and Danny." She stormed to the door before turning back.

"Oh and hey, it was very nice to meet you I hope you find our planet nice. But hey if you feel the need - blow it to hell - it won't make much difference; trust me!" She slammed the door behind her.

----End Flashback----

"You see what I have to put up with! - I got blamed for that whole thing!" mini-Sam rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on - we got detention too." mini-Jack protested.

"Hel-lo - I was going to get suspended - I mean for once I seriously didn't have anything to do with it. I can't believe anyone would think that it was one of my plans." she leaned back in the chair comfortably.

"What was wrong with the plan?"

"It was lame!"

"We saved the frogs." Mini-Daniel spoke up.

"Yeah. You opened a box and watched them jump out the window! Then; ooh wait for it, my favorite part. **You - got - caught!**"

"Oh come on; Princess you're just mad 'coz you got the blame."

"Yea-huh! I wouldn't mind if it was actually worth it."

"The frogs got away."

"Yeah and you two didn't. – Genius."

"Well technically we did - Rosenburg blamed the whole thing on you!"

"Hence my original point?"

"Children please." Doctor Frasier's resolve got the better of her. As she ushered for them to be quiet and for Sam to continue with her story. Suddenly she appreciated her daughter that much more.

"Yes well, um after that we met up with them a little bit later, after school had finished." Carter started explaining again, a little hesitantly.

"Yeah that's where we ascertained that they were younger versions of us." Dr Jackson began to speak.

"Exactly the same?" General Hammond asked directing his question at Sam.

"No not exactly the same, obviously we didn't grow up . . . together." she said with a quirk of her lips.

"Lucky you." all three teens said simultaneously.

"How do they do that?" Jack asked intrigued.

As if in reply all three teens rolled their eyes.

"But," Sam said ignoring the interruption "Their family situations are the same as ours as far as we can tell, their um... Behavioral characteristics are pretty much the same as well." She added as her cheeks tinged slightly.

"They have no knowledge of the SCG or anything in our lives. Just what they've experienced in their lives. Its like their normal teenagers created in the image of us." Daniel mused out loud.

"Hey. Wait a minute." Mini-Sam sat up straight. "How do we know that you're telling us the truth? We're just supposed to take your word for it?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. She's right. Your story's not exactly believable. A magic ring of water that transports you to other worlds? Oooh." Mini-Jack sat up too.

"Older versions of us? Who fight aliens and travel to other planets? Even I think that sounds like a bad sci-fi show." Mini-Daniel decided to join in too.

"And he'd know. He's practically the King Geek of Sci-Fi." Mini-Jack smirked.

"Let's remember whose side we're all on…" Mini-Sam warned. "So, care to offer us any proof as to why we should believe you? Or should we just run with the 'kidnapped by sci-fi freaks' theory?"

All three teenagers folded their arms and stared intently at the adults.

Janet Frasier shook her head. She was starting to see the similarities between the two Samantha Carter's. And she didn't like it at all. This influx of teenagers was about to create quite a situation.

Yes, she had a feeling it was going to be a very, long day.

------------------------------

Still an addict. ++


End file.
